Ordinary Rose
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Kau tidak boleh berkata "suka" kepada orang yang kau cintai.. Jika kau mengatakannya .. Kau akan melukainya dengan durimu.. HUNHAN CouPLE slight!KRISTAO,BAEKYEOL. EXO FF


ORDINARY ROSE

.

.

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : Baekyeol, Kristao, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romace (mungkin) school life, humor (?), drama, fantasy, supranatural

Lenght : oneshoot

Rating : T

Desc : Semua cast punya tuhan yang maha esa anak bapak sama ibunya trus didikannya lee so man di SM dan calon suami saya. Heheh .. ceritanya terinspirasi dari komik yang udah lama di baca jadi lupa judulnya apa.. maksih ya mbak pengarang.

.

.

_Kau tidak boleh berkata "suka" kepada orang yang kau cintai.._

_Jika kau mengatakannya .._

_Kau akan melukainya dengan durimu.._

"mimpi aneh" komentar seorang yeoja yang baru saja terbelalak kaget bangun dari mimpinya. Ia langsung mengambil langkah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah menyadari matahari sudah tampak di balik jendela kacanya, mengabaikan perasaan nyata dan mengerikan dari mimpinya tadi.

Xi Luhan begitulah nama yang tertera di name tag yeoja itu, yeoja berkebangsaan China pemilik surai coklat terang panjang serta mata rusa yang menjadi pusat daya tariknya. Ia mengenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai siswa SMA biasa. Dan sekarang sedang tergila-gila dengan pangeran sekolah mereka, Kris atau Wu Yifan.

"uwahhh... Kris kerennya"ujarnya berfangirl ria menatap Kris dari jendela kelas. Ia menumpu pipinya pada telapak tangannya yang sikunya mendarat di bingkai jendela tanpa rela melepas pandangannya sedikit pun, pipinya pun ikut memerah entah apa yang di pikirkanya saking terpesonanya pada pangeran sekolah yang seperti tokoh yang keluar dari manga. Ayolah, tubuh atletis, berwajah tampan, pintar, kaya lagi ramah siapa yang tak masuk dalam pesonanya.

"jadi kau kemari untuk melihat, si blonde narsis itu lagi, Luhan noona?"tanya namja tinggi memiliki kulit seputih susu dengan surai berdiri yang di biarkan berantak di bagian depannya *gaya rambut waktu G.D.A* menginterupsi kegiatan fangirl Luhan yang berada di bagian luar tempatnya duduk.

"yak! namanya Kris"protes Luhan. Yang di balasi dengan kerlingan jengah namja itu.

"tertheralah" ucapnya ketus dengan aksennya cadelnya yang kadang-kadang muncul. Luhan bilang masih bisa di maklumi soalnya namja ini masih anak-anak. Meski sama-sama kelas 12 dengan Luhan, ia seharusnya masih kelas 3 SMP maklum anak akselerasi. Namun tetap saja setiap kali cadel si namja muncul Luhan akan sangat sulit menahan kekehannya. Yup, seperti sekarang.

"noona, kau jangan tertawa. Ish. Aisshh.."protes namja itu pada Luhan yang terkekeh sambil memegang perutnya saking lucunya.

"oke. Oke.. oh Thehun. Haahhhah" ledek Luhan dan lagi-lagi kekehan keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. apa salahnya dia cadel coba? Dan lagi selucu itu ya sampai-sampai sedari tadi tertawanya tak berhenti-henti?

"oke.. kesinilah. Aku akan memberimu hadiah" ujar Luhan yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"eh?" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang berada di balik jendela. Luhan menarik tangan sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba memerah karena perbuatan Luhan.

"apa ini?"protes Sehun bingung melihat benda bewarna merah melingkar di tangannya.

"ah, itu pita bekas yang di ikatkan pada kado untuk temanku"jawab Luhan innocent.

"yak! kau pikir aku sampah, Xi Luhan"

"bye. Oh Sehunnn"pamitnya masih sambil terkekeh dan menghadiahi dengan wink nakalnya.

.

.

.

.

"huft..apa-apaan ini? Ige mwoya,noona?" rutuk Sehun melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya, namun kedua sisi bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang bahkan jarang di tunjukannya.

"Sehun! Buang dong kalau itu sampah "kata Kyungsoo-yeoja yang duduk di depan Sehun.

"biarku lepaskan"kata Baekhyun-teman Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sehun.

"jangan sentuh!" bentak Sehun tak sengaja saat tangan Baekhyun akan melepaskan pita itu.

Ia tergagap sendiri melihat reaksi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menurutnya pasti akan menganggapnya aneh.

"bi..ar.. ku.. bu..ang.. sen..di.. ri"katanya tergagap, melepas pita tersebut lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap penuh arti dan berbisik

"dasar magnae. Polos dan gampang di tebak."

"Pasti di simpan tuh. Di anggap berharga barang bekas seperti itu."

"tentu saja karena label dari seorang XI Luhan"

mereka berdua mengeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin dengan tingkah kekana-kanakan Sehun.

"mwo?" protes Sehun.

Kedua yeoja yang merupakan clasmate dan noonanya itu langsung menghujaninya dengan goda-godaan yang membuatnya memerah karena malu, dan tentu saja mengundang cubit-cubitan sayang dari keduanya melihat tingkah imut milik Oh Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Luhan yang baru saja ingin menyapa Sehun menatap sendu Sehun yang bercengkerama dengan kedua yeoja itu. entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

_"Manusia? Kau ingin menjadi manusia begitu?"_

_"Jadi kau ingin menjadi manusia, mawarku yang manis?"_

_"baiklah, kau bisa menjadi manusia. Tetapi ingat kau akan terkena kutukan"_

_"kutukan, jika kau mengatakan 'suka' pada orang yang kau cintai maka kau akan menyakitinya dengan durimu"_

_"boleh aku di sampingmu? Aku suka padamu"_

_"ah.. tidak. Ku mohon jangan mati. Ku mohon bertahanlah"_

"lagi-lagi mimpi aneh lagi" keluh Luhan yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimipi buruk. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Ah, mungkin ia mimpi sambil menangis. Tentu saja si mawar yang menjadi manusia adalah dia dan karena ulahnya seseorang mati di hadapannya.

"ini gila, bangunku jadi tidak enak"rutuknya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"ah, handphoneku bercahaya"

**To : Baozi XiuMinSeok^^**

Gumawoo.. kau memang yang terbaik.

Minseokkie, hari ini aku traktir kau makan bakpao.

_Send!_

Balas Luhan pada Minseok yang mengirimkannya foto Kris dengan wajah super tampan -yang bersinar-sinar di mata Luhan- dan tentu saj high quality.

Ddrrttt drrrtttt

Handphone yang berada di genggamannya menunjukan foto Sehun dengan pita di rambutnya yang artinya Sehun sedang menelponya.

"ah. Aku suka .. ."

Trak!

Screen handphone Luhan tiba-tiba saja pecah tanpa sebab setelah ia mengatakan kata 'suka'. Hatinya langsung bergejolak 'apa ia benar-benar rose yang di kutuk?'

.

.

.

"Luhan noona"sapa Sehun dari balik jendela kelas Luhan.

"ah? Mwo?"jawabnya ketus.

"Handphonemu gak bisa nyambung. Kau lupa bawa?"tanyanya.

"ah, itu ... "

"Luhanniiiee.. Lihat ini. " baru saja ia ingin bercerita pada Sehun tapi di interupsi suara lengking milik Yixing-sahabat Luhan. Luhan mengambil lembaran yang di sodorkan Yixing.

"uwahhhh.. manisnyaa" puji Luhan melihat lembaran yang ternyata berisi foto beberapa cowok berseragam SMP.

"tentu saja, itu foto-foto beberapa cowok populer di SMP Jeguk. Ada Kris dan anak itu"

"aku sukaaaaaaaa ..."

Byurrrrrrrrrr...

Foto-foto itu terbang dan tersiram oleh tinta yang di bawa oleh petugas piket yang sedang mengisi tinta.

Deg.

"l_agi?_"kata Luhan dalam hati.

* * *

"yak! noona. Mau kemana kita? Kenapa kau menarik-narikku?" protes Sehun yang di seret Luhan entah kemana dan kenapa.

"huft.. "keluh Luhan yang sudah menselonjorkan kakinya dan bersandar pada pohon maple di belakang sekolahnya.

"waeyo?"tanya Sehun yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan.

"kau percaya kutukan?"tanya Luhan sendu.

"hah?"

Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun mulai dari mimpinya, dan juga kejadian-kejadian setiap ia mengatakan 'suka' dan kegalauannya tak bisa mengatakan 'suka' pada yang ia cintai, yang ia yakini adalah Kris.

"oke, oke aku megerti. Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai si blonde itu?"tanya Sehun.

"tentu saja, kan tadi aku bilang memang begitu"ketus Luhan.

"lebih baik hentikan saja, ku dengar sikapnya buruk"jelas Sehun.

Yang membuat Luhan memberungut sebal.

"_tapi rasanya barusan aku yang jahat_"pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"tunggu disini sebentar"

.

.

"ini.. buktikan kata-katamu.." Sehun menyerahkan handphonenya pada Luhan. Luhan menatap bingung Sehun.

"tadi aku mengambil foto si blonde itu, cobalah buktikan padaku"jelas Sehun.

"tapi handphonemu bisa rusak lho"

"gwenchana"

"lha, mana fotonya sehunnna?"tanya Luhan bingung dengan handphone Sehun.

"ah, folder apa ini 'L for Love'?"tanyanya.

"yak! noona. Buktikan saja. Kenapa kau mengusik fileku?"protes Sehun merebut handphonenya dan menjauhkannya dari Luhan protektif.

"aigoooo.. apa yang kau lakukan sih? Sini aku buktikan"kata Luhan.

"shireo! Sebelum kau berjanji tak mengusik filee itu"jelas Sehun.

"call. Ne, Sehunnie" Luhan langsung merebut handphone dari tangan Sehun.

"apa folder itu berisi film-film blue mu?"tanya Luhan yang sibuk mencari foto Kris yang tadi di ambil Sehun.

"bukan, noona"bantah Sehun malas.

"atau jangan-jangan foto gadis ... "

"bukan noona, itu bukan hal-hal seperti di pikiranmu noona"potong Sehun sebal, yang membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"aku sukaa..."

Trak!

Screen handphone Sehun bernasib sama dengan milik Luhan, dan itu terjadi ketika Luhan bilang suka pada handphone yang menunjukan laki-laki berambut blonde.

Glek! Keduanya terdiam dan menelan ludah kasar.

Luhan tertunduk lesu, Sehun langsung berinsiatif menghiburnya.

"kalau kau tak bisa mengucapkan 'suka', laki-laki yang mencintaimu bisakan mengucapkannya"kata Sehun menyemangati.

"ah, kau benar Sehunna. Aku tak akan menyerah!"ucap Luhan penuh semangat sambil mengenggam tangan Sehun kuat-kuat.

"kau harus membantuku,sehunna"kata Luhan sambil meninggalkan Sehun.

"aduh.. apalagi kali ini "keluh Sehun.

* * *

"sehunnieee" panggil Luhan lembut dengan senyuman yang teramat manis bagi orang lain yang melihat tapi tidak bagi Sehun, ia merasa seperti akan mengalami kerugian besar.

"ne, noona" balasnya cuek menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"barusan aku mengajak Kris pergi bermain, dan dia bilang 'iya' tapi aku mengatakannya bertiga. Aku,dia dan kau" jelas Luhan bertele-tele. Memiringkan kepalanya imut dan dengan suara yang manja. Ayolah, Sehun sedang di aegyo attack oleh Luhan.

"MWO? KAU GILA? KENNAP..."Luhan langsung membungkam mulut Sehun yang tersadar akan maksud perkataan Luhan.

"kecilkan suaramu "pinta Luhan sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"kau harus pura-pura sakit, oke?"sambungnya lagi. Sehun terbelalak.

"jadi, aku tidak boleh datang?"tanyaya ragu.

Luhan menunjukan senyumnya, mengiyakan.

"bye bye ,Sehuniie"

"lagi?"kata Sehun membatin.

"aish, terserahlah" Sehun kesal menendang pintu kelasnya.

* * *

"lho, kau sendiri? Mana si magnae?"tanya Kris menyambut Luhan yang baru saja sampai di cafe tempat mereka janjian.

"ah, maaf Kris. Dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa datang"jelas Luhan yang tentu saja bohong

.

.

Di seberang cafe..

"aishh.. sedang apa sih dia?"keluh Sehun yang seperti orang bodoh duduk sendiri di cafe seberang menstalker yeoja yang sekarang tangannya sedang di pegang Kris-Luhan-.

"duarrrrr..." Baekhyun mengagetkan Sehun yang berwajah menyeramkan memperhatikan Luhan dan Kris.

"ayooo, kau sedang menstalker skrang tuan Oh. Itu pelanggaran lho"goda Baekhyun. Yang tentu saja membuat Sehun mencak-mencak sementara Baekhyun semakin terkekeh.

.

.

Dan di seberang sana..

Luhan yang tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan Sehun dari kaca cafe menatap penuh arti Baekhyun yang terkekeh di samping Sehun, dan Sehun yang telihat manja –di mata luhan- pada Baekhyun.

"siapa yeoja itu? yeojachingu Sehun? Ah aku akan menanyakannya nanti" kata Luhan membatin, demi menetralkan hatinya yang resah.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Kris yang menyodorkan minuman padanya.

"ah,tidak apa-apa" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"kau tau Sehunna, Kris itu ternyata orangnya lembut,baik dan ramah. Dia benar-benar perfect. Ah, pangeranku"curhat Luhan pada Sehun di telpon –belum beli handphone baru ya-_-.

"hmm" komentar Sehun singkat.

"dia ternyata suka boneka, tadi saja dia menunjukan bonekanya yang bernam ace padaku. Bonekanya berwarna putih, memakai topi bajak laut . maniiss sekali seperti pemiliknya"

"oh" Sehun menanggapi.

"dia memegang tanganku dan mengantarku pulang. Luhan ah, jal ga katanya. Uwahhhhh "jelas Luhan semakin heboh.

"wah.."komentar Sehun acuh tak acuh.

"yak! sehunna. Kau kenapa?"protes Luhan.

"waeyo?"balas Sehun ketus.

"kau tidak mendengarkanku bercerita dari tadi. Menyebalkan." Luhan kesal.

"lalu kau mau aku berkomentar seperti apa?" tanya Sehun masih datar.

"mana ku tahu" jawab Luhan ketus.

"aishh.. Dasar tidak peka"

Klik! Sambungan telpon terputus.

"yak! sehunna pabo. Kenapa sih dengannya? Menyebalkan. Namdongsaeng tak berbakti"rutuk Luhan.

* * *

_"Rose, ada satu cara menghilangkan kutukan itu.."_

_"kau harus berciuman dengan orang yang kau sukai..."_

"uwahhh.. mimpi anehnya jadi makin absurd" protes Luhan lagi yang terbangun dengan tak elitnya.

**To : Thehunnie Pabo**

Kutukannya mungkin bisa hilang

**From : Thehunnie Pabo**

Kok bisa? Caranya?

**To : Thehunnie Pabo**

Sepertinya akan melunak jika aku terus bersama orang yang aku cintai dan kami berciuman

"kemana sih Sehun ? sejak hari itu dia jadi si Ice lagi. Dingin padaku, huft..." monolog Luhan di bawah pohon maple.

"yak! Sehunnie " panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang tadinya menuju pohon maple, Sehun malah berbalik dan pura-pura tak mendengar panggilan Luhan.

"hey,kau menghindariku,kan? Hey! "teriak Luhan yang mengekori Sehun yan belum juga melihat padanya.

"hey!"tangannya bermaksud merangkul tangan Sehun namun di hindari oleh Sehun.

Luhan tertegun. Selama mereka kenal sekali ini dia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun. Apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat? Apa Sehun membencinya? Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Sehun menyadari perubahan raut Luhan, yang terlihat benar-benar terpuruk karena ulahnya.

"hari ini aku kurang enak badan. aku demam, jangan dekat-dekat denganku nanti kau tertular" alasan Sehun yang tentu saja bohong.

Luhan menghela nafas lega, sementara Sehun sudah mengambil langkah meninggalkannya.

"sehun.."panggilnya.

**_Ah, kenapa aku memanggilnya?_**

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya Luhan pelan.

**_Yak! apa yang aku tanyakan? Dan bukan urusanku, hey. Kenapa kau Luhan?_**

"aish, ngomong apa sih noona? Jelas-jelas aku tak punya"jelas Sehun.

"ah, begitu" Luhan terkekeh canggung.

"dasar aneh, aku pergi"pamit Sehun.

"ah, syukurlah"kata Luhan membatin.

**_Syukurlah? Apanya?_**

* * *

"demam? Kau bohong?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah seenaknya menyentuh kening Sehun untuk memastikan.

Sehun hanya menunjukan poker facenya.

"kau pengecut sehun! Kau mau menyerah begitu saja. Menghindari itu bukan jalan keluar sehunnaa"kata Baekhyun.

"tapi, dia tak pernah melihat padaku noona"protes Sehun.

"kau tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk melihat padamu,kan? Bagaimana bisa kau protes seperti ini?"

"tapi, noona ... "

"aishh, jangan protes lagi. berjuanglah" sentilan mendarat di kening Sehun.

"noonaaa!"protesnya.

"yak! Luhan kau mau kemanaa?"teriak Kyungsoo yang di beri plastik berisi obat tanpa tahu apa-apa dan Luhan berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya, membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun melihat pada sumber suara.

"waeyo?"tanya Baekhyun.

"aku tak tau, Baek, dia menyodorkan plastik inii.. umm.. spertinya isinya obat dan seperti menahan tangis lalu berlari entah kemana"jelas Kyungsoo.

"menangis?"tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"sialan! Siapa yang berani membuat Luhan menangis? Aku akan membunuh orang itu" Sehun kesal.

Pletak!

Buku tulis yang di gulung mendarat di kepala Sehun.

"aishh.. appo. Noona" Sehun mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"kau yang membuatnya menangis. Dasar pabbo!"kata Baekhyun.

"aku? Wae? Apa salahku?" Sehun benar-benar clueless.

"dia cemburu"jelas Baekhyun singkat.

"huh? Pada?" Sehun masih cengo, dan menunjukan wajah tak percaya.

"kejar dia, cari dia sana!"paksa Baekhyun. Sehun langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa petunjuk apa-apa tentang keberadaan Luhan.

"aigooo... pasangan bodoh." Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

**To : Kirin Dobi Pabbo**

Sepertinya aku menyukaimu

_Send!_

_Di kelas lain.._

Drrttt... drrtt...

Seorang pemuda membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk dalam inboxnya.

"mwo?" ia terbelalak membaca pesan itu.

"yesss... " ia mengepalkan tangannya bahagia lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan wajah bodohnya.

"nado saranghaee Baekhyunieeeee"teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Pletak!

Penghapus papan tulis mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"keluar kau dari kelasku Tuan Park atau kau memilih menghitung kecepatan lemparan penghapus papan tulis yang baru saja mendarat di kepalamu"

"hahaha.. terima kasih Cho Saem. Aku keluar."ucapnya santai dan keluar kelas dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

"aishh.. aku kenapa sih? Kenapa malah cengeng begini?" Luhan bermonolog sambil menghapus air matanya.

"sehunnie pabo itu bohong. Dia bilang tidak punya tapi siapa yeoja itu, menempel sekali dengannya. Pembohong"gerutu Luhan.

"aish. Aku kenapa sih? " ia kesal sendiri.

"apa mungkinn aku ... "

Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku roknya. Ia mencari-cari photo namja bersurai perak tertidur yang di ambilnya diam-diam beberapa minggu lalu.

Ia memantapkan hatinya menatap foto itu dan "aku suka ... "

Dan Trak!

Screen handphone barunya retak dan mati senasib dengan yang lalu.

"sialan, kenapa baru menyadarinya? Sialan, Luhan pabbo" ia merutuki dirinya lagi sadar akan ketidakpekaannya selama ini.

Handphonenya rusak pertama kali setelah ia mengatakan suka melihat foto Sehun yang terpajang di layar handphnenya karena sehun tengah menelpon bukan karena foto Kris yang di terimanya. Foto yang di berikan oleh Lay juga terdapat foto Sehun memakai baju SMP yang terlihat manis di matanya. Dan lagi saat handphone Sehun rusak setelah Luhan bilang kata 'suka' itu pada foto namja bersurai blonde itu bukan Kris karena Sehun juga pernah berambut blonde.

"bodoh.. bodohh .." rutuknya.

.

.

.

"luhan noona.. Luhan noona.."panggil Sehun yang mendekat ke pohon maple tempat Luhan berada.

Luhan rasanya ingin bersembunyi atau lari terlalu malu bertemu Sehun menurutnya dan lagi Sehun sudah memiliki yeoja, itu menyakitkan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kabur hanya satu jalur untuk pergi dan jika melewatinya pasti Sehun akan melihatnya.

"huft.. hoahha.. noona.. ternyata kau disini dari tadi aku mencarimu"kata Sehun terengah-engah. Luhan hanya diam melihat Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"kau kenapa pergi begitu saja?"tuntut Sehun. Luhan menunduk.

"apa kau benar-benar menangis noona? Siapa yang menyakitimu?"tanya Sehun khawatir.

"kau bodoh"rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun menunduk membawa kepalanya sejajar dengan Luhan. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan.

"uljima noona.. jangan menangis lagi ne"pintanya yang masih sibuk membersihkan air mata Luhan. Tak menyadari Luhan yang menatap lurus padanya menimbang-nimbang untuk menyatakan perasaannya tau tidak.

"noonaa.. sebenarnya .. aku ..." Sehun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya benar-benar tak terkontrol sekarang. Dalam keadaaan sedekat ini, dengan mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu melihat lurus padanya. Sehun menjilati bibirnya, kebiasaan saat sedang takut atau gugup.

"aku.. " ya tuhan, bantu aku mengucapkannya.

Luhan masih sabar menunggu apa yang akan di sampaikan Sehun.

"noona, janji tidak akan marah padaku"

Luhan cemas sekarang. Apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Sehun, apa yeoja itu kekasihnya? Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"sebenarnya aku ... " Sehun mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya namun kata-katanya terhenti karena sesuatu menyumpal bibirnya.

Luhan mencium bibirnya, entah sejak kapan tangannya berada di belakang kepala Sehun menarik kepala Sehun mendekat, Luhan melumat bibirnya lembut. Sehun masih cengo. Apa yang terjadi? Otak cerdasnya merespon lambat sekarang. Ia masih syok. Ia membalas lumatan Luhan setelah Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan merasa Luhan bergetar karena menangis. Sehun melepas ciuman tiba-tiba panas itu, karena Luhan butuh okesigen. Oksigen itu kebutuhan.

"hey, kenapa menangis?"tanya Sehun panik. Ayolah, hari ini terlampau bewarna dan mengejutkan bagi Sehun. Dia masih bingung.

"aku suka padamu sehunnie. Aku tak mau kau bersama yeoja itu. aku tak peduli pada yeojachingumu itu"kata Luhan yang lagi-lagi menangis.

"yeojachingu yang mana,Luhannie?"tanya Sehun yang membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, ia mengelus-elus punggung yeoja itu menenangkan.

"yang di cafe, yang di kelas itu"rengek luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

"dia Cuma teman sekelasku, pacar dobi kelas sebelah"jelas Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun.

"dan Luhannie? Apa itu dasar saeng kurang ajar"protes Luhan manja.

"panggilan sayang untuk pacarku"jelas Sehun percaya diri.

"siapa pacarmu? Sejak kapan?"

"kau! Sejak kau menyatakan barusan" kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan merona.

"dan kau merebut ciuman pertamaku kau harus bertanggung jawab"titah Sehun.

"hah? Mwo? " Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun kaget.

"berikan aku ciuman lebih banyak" kata Sehun innocent.

Pletak!

Jitakan sayang Luhan mendarat elit di kepala Sehun.

"dasar pervert!" kata Luhan yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun mengejarnya dan berbisik "tapi kau kan suka, saranghae"

Cup.

Pipi Luhan merona mendengar ucapan Sehun dan lagi kecupan di pipinya. Sementara Sehun sudah kabur dengan senyuman konyol di wajahnya.

_Other side .._

"hmm.. sepertinya aku patah hati" kata Kris pada dirinya sendiri, melihat HunHan moment di depan matanya.

"padahal aku baru saja menyukainya" Kris menghela nafas.

Bruukkkk...

"miannee.. mianee.. aku tak melihatmu"kata seorang yeoja menabrak Kris.

Kris membantu mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"gumawoo.. "yeoja itu menatap Kris dan memberi senyuman termanisnya.

Hana dul set. Kris jatuh cinta cukup dalam waktu 3 detik.

"siapa namamu?"tanya Kris menghentikan yeoja itu pergi.

"Huang ZI Tao"

FIN

* * *

Ottee? Hahahha...

Hebat nih rekor baru, selesai in satu FF dalam waktu 2 jam 45 menit. Yeay! Lagi mood nulis kali ya The Ra hari ini.. aduhh.. hampir aja telat masuk kuliah. Keasyikan sih.. hahha.. publish dulu deh..

Aduhh, HUNHAN Se Ra kangen.. hhuhhuu L

Maafin typo dan kesalahan penulisan serta cerita yang gak jelas ini ya? Oke.

Wah... tinggalin review ya ^^


End file.
